Woodworking
Woodworking is a Crafting skill in . Overview As with other crafting skills, it is necessary to extract raw materials into craftable ingredients before crafting with Woodworking. Wood is required and can be gathered throughout Tamriel using an axe on logs found on the ground. Once the wood has been extracted into sanded wood, the player may create shields and weapons. To use the Woodworking skill, players must use a Woodworking Station. Each craftable item has a minimum and maximum number of wood. For example, a Bow may require a minimum of 3 Sanded Maple, and take a maximum of 9. With each piece of Sanded Maple added to the 3, the damage and level requirement increases. It is also necessary for players to use Style Materials according to the style they wish to craft. By default they are only able to craft their own race's Weapon Sets. The necessary stones may be purchased from any crafting vendor. Type There are many types of weapons and armors that players may create. Weapons *Bow *Inferno Staff *Ice Staff *Lightning Staff *Restoration Staff Armor *Shield Material There is a wide variety of materials that players may use in Woodworking. The higher level the material, the better the results. For example, an Oak Bow will yield better results than a Maple Bow. List of materials: *Sanded Maple *Sanded Oak *Sanded Beech *Sanded Hickory *Sanded Yew *Sanded Birch *Sanded Ash *Sanded Mahogany *Sanded Nightwood Style The style of the weapon or shield is determined using Style Materials. Trait Traits may be added to weapons and shields using particular gems. Skills Each crafting skill yields passive skills related to the skill that can be levelled with the skill. For Woodworking, these skills are: *Woodworking: Allows the use of sanded _______ **Rank 1: Maple (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 1) **Rank 2: Oak (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 5) **Rank 3: Beech (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 10) **Rank 4: Hickory (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 15) **Rank 5: Yew (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 20) **Rank 6: Birch (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 25) **Rank 7: Ash (Unlocked at Woodworking Skill 6) **Rank 8: Mahogany (Unlocked at Woodworking Skill 7) **Rank 9: Nightwood (Unlocked at Woodworking Skill 8) *Keen Eye: Wood Wood in the world will be easier to see when you are __ meters or closer **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 2) **Rank 2: 40 meters or closer (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 9) **Rank 3: 60 meters or closer (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 30) *Lumberjack Hireling A lumberjack hireling will send you wood and possibly other items every day **Rank 1: Hireling will send you wood and possibly other items every day (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 4) **Rank 2: Hireling will send you more wood and possibly better items every day (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 12) **Rank 3: Hireling will send you even more wood and possibly even better items twice daily (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 32) *Wood Extraction The chances of extracting Woodworking ingredients **Rank 1: Improves the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 6) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 18) **Rank 3: Maximizes the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Woodworking Level 32) *Carpentry Reduces research times by __% and allows the research of __ items at once **Rank 1: 5%, two items (Unlocks at Woodworking Level 8) **Rank 2: 10%, two items (Unlocks at Woodworking Level 22) **Rank 3: 20%, three items (Unlocks at Woodworking Level 28) *Resin ExpertiseThe chances of improving items with resins (pitch/fine, turpen/superior, mastic/epic, rosin/legendary) **Rank 1: Increases the chances of improving items'' (Unlocks at Woodworking Level 10'') **Rank 2: Greatly increases the chances of improving items (Unlocks at Woodworking Level 25) **Rank 3: More than doubles the chances to improve items (Unlocks at Resin Expertise Rank 2) Skill books *''2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height'' *''Arboreal Architecture'' *''Bowyer and Fletcher'' *''One Staff, Many Staves'' *''Strakes and Futtocks'' Leveling tips *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase the crafting inspiration by 20%. Therefore, leveling crafting skills will require less materials and time. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional inspiration. *Deconstructing looted Shields, Restoration Staves and Destruction Staves is cheap way to level up Woodworking. They are a common drop, and they can be acquired while questing or doing other activities. In addition, deconstructing items will grant the player crafting materials which can be used to further increase the skill. *Keen Eye: Wood, Lumberjack Hireling and Wood Extraction pasive skills are useful to obtain crafting materials. *A Skill Point should be spent on Woodworking every five ranks. It will allow crafting higher level items, which will grant a notably higher experience than lower level items. *Players receive less experience from deconstructing items crafted by themselves. Finding another player who is also leveling up Woodworking and trading the items crafted in order to deconstruct the other player's items is an efficient way of recovering materials. Appearances * es:Carpintería ru:Деревообработка (Online) Category:Online: Crafting Category:Online: Skills